Alaskan Territory
by homuradawwg
Summary: Alaska and Augustus meet in some sort of purgatorial world. Will they develop a strong friendship, or will it turn out to be more than just that? Alaska/August fanfic, rated M for future lemons.


AN; hi! I've been thinking about writing an Augustus/Alaska fanfic for quite some time now, and I'm glad I finally got around to doing it! I haven't read The Fault In Our Stars since summer, so please forgive me for Augustus's out-of-character-ness. I'll try to re-read it if I have time! Enjoy ^^

* * *

Augustus sucked in a huge breath, clutching his chest and exhaling deeply. Upon awakening, he shot up abruptly, leaning forward a little as he struggled for air. His lungs didn't feel like they were very good at being lungs right now. Needless to say, this sensation of airlessness made him think of his cancer-ridden girlfriend. Not like he could talk, though, because he was just as cancer-ridden. "Hazel Grace," he spoke aloud, hearing the echo of his voice in the large space. It was refreshing to hear her name, even if it was only because he had spoken it.

"No Hazel Grace yet, but I'll put her on my list of people to watch for." An unfamiliar voice spoke to him, echoing just as his own voice had, and the faint smell of smoke filled the area surrounding him. He looked up from his lap and his clear blue eyes met the girl's green ones. They were radiant and captivating, and even though Hazel Grace Lancaster was the single most important person to him, he couldn't help feeling attraction towards this girl.

"I don't understand," August began, slowly, "Where am I, miss?" The girl before him let out a small chuckle. How nice for him. He had the luxury of having someone else to explain the situation to him, while she had to find out all by herself. Ridiculous.

"Dead," she said harshly. It was just one word, but with the attitude she gave it, it might as well have been a bullet in a gun that she'd been holding to his head ever since he'd arrived.

Dead, he though. So the cancer finally did me in. Dead. I left Hazel Grace all by herself. He sighed, still sort of pondering this turn of events. But even so, it wasn't like he didn't expect this.

"Wow, kid, I thought you'd be a bit more surprised," she touched her lips to the end of her cigarette, breathing in the poisons quickly and exhaling in the same manner.

"Dying is a side effect of cancer. It isn't a surprise." He didn't know how to feel about the girl before him. She seemed sort of rude, but even that rudeness had a charming side to it. Even so, it would probably be best to try to get along with her, because it didn't seem like anyone else was around.

"Cancer, huh? Damn. I feel like this is the part of the story where I hug you and cry for you and say things like, 'Aw, you were brave for so long!' Although, it doesn't look like it was that long. Seventeen?"

He nodded.

"Me too. Unless you count the year - I suppose it's been a year - that I've been here for. I'm Alaska, like the state." She extended the hand that wasn't holding her cigarette, grinning like a cat.

"Augustus Waters." He took her hand and shook it gently. Honestly, he was still a bit confused by this entire thing. He had gathered that he was dead, but what now? What was he to do with himself anymore? Was this heaven? Was there even a heaven?

"So, Alaska Young," he started, standing, pulling her by her hand up with him, "how do pretty girls like yourself find entertainment in such a place as this?"

"Reading," she answered, slowly, "And building mountains made of candle wax." Which was basically all the things she did before she died, besides sex. Somehow, her dorm room was here. It was pretty convenient, actually. Without it, how would she have occupied herself for all this time? "However," she spoke again when she saw his mouth begin to open, "since you're here now, we could do something a bit more interesting than reading."

"Alaska Young, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me. Hell, I'd even say you were offering to have sex with me."

In response, the blue-eyed girl simply smirked.

* * *

AN; I know that was really short, but I promise future chapters will be longer. I'm still sort of trying to get a feel for this pairing. I'll probably have the next chapter by the end of the month :o


End file.
